


Blondes are Allowed

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Dom!Cordelia, F/F, Fingerfucking, Smut, Top!Cordelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Misty walks in on Cordelia with another woman. The jealousy she feels makes her re-evaluate her feelings for her...and it causes her to let a smartass comment slip. The comment then causes Cordelia to pull her into a conversation where their true feelings are revealed. Misty sure won't be able to forget what happens later that night...(psst. it's smut).





	1. Chapter 1

All the other witches were gone from the Academy. Misty decided to go see what Cordelia was doing. She was used to opening Cordelia's bedroom door whenever she wanted. They were super close, after all. This time when she opened the door, she felt her heart shatter. 

There was a brunette woman naked on Cordelia's bed. Who just _had_ to be beautiful. The woman was on her back and Cordelia was on her knees on top of her, straddling one of the other woman's legs, with a palm planted on the mattress... completely naked too. Misty would've been awestruck at her glorious figure if it wasn't for the fact of where Cordelia's other hand was.

Between the brunette's legs. Two fingers thrusting in and out. The brunette's moan broke off into a whine when Cordelia pulled her fingers all the way out. Misty watched Cordelia pick something up off the mattress from beside her leg. A double-sided dildo. She didn't know how she'd missed seeing it until now. She knew what it was from when Madison, much to her dismay, showed her a sex shop website.

She should quietly turn and leave. She didn't have a right to be jealous, but she was. Cordelia inserted one end of the toy into the other woman, who moaned and clutched at Cordelia's arms. Misty watched as Cordelia guided the other end inside herself, letting out a moan that Misty wished she could have been the cause of.

The brunette moaned once again before her head tilted, her eyes landing straight on Misty. “Oh,” the woman said in a surprised, uncomfortable voice.

“What?” Cordelia asked before following her eyes to the doorway.

Cordelia's eyes locked with Misty's, her expression becoming startled when she became aware of the other witch's presence. Misty had been frozen in place until those eyes, her eyes, were on her. She felt herself blushing as she stuttered, “Oh. Um, sorry.” She took a step back, closing the door and disappearing to the greenhouse. She would be alone there, but at least she wouldn't be in close proximity while that was going on.

\--

Misty had been able to feel her feelings growing for Cordelia over the last few months. After being brought back from Hell and after Mallory told all of them about the Apocalypse, Misty had taken comfort in Cordelia. Spending almost every waking moment with her when Cordelia wasn't holed up in her office.

The two of them had bonded way back when Cordelia was separating from her shitty, witch-hunter husband and Misty was escaping being executed...by who they later found out, had been Hank. Guess she was lucky he was such a sucky witch-hunter.

Misty hadn't had romantic feelings for the other blonde back then. Maybe it was because she'd been so repressed by her family before they burned her at the stake. Or maybe it was because Cordelia had had a husband and never came off as nothing short of straight as an arrow. Maybe Misty secretly had the feelings all along and didn't want wishful thinking to end up breaking her heart.

The last few months, Misty had fully excepted her feelings for the other witch. It was impossible to deny them when she often got lost in all of Cordelia's traits that would make her the perfect partner. She was supportive, caring, beautiful, intelligent, and patient. If only Misty would've made her feelings known, then maybe she would've taken the brunette's place in her bed. Yeah, there were a lot of maybes.

\--

The mood had been ruined after Misty had unfortunately walked in. Both from awkwardness...and something else. Cordelia had strong feelings for the other blonde witch. Feelings that she'd never felt were reciprocated. She cared for Misty deeply. Misty not caring for her in the same way wasn't ideal, but Cordelia didn't dwell on it. She was used to other people not returning the magnitude of feelings she felt for them. Her mother, her husband. She just hated the fact that Misty had to see her and Tarah together. She knew it had made the younger witch terribly uncomfortable. It had been written all over her face. It was her fault for not locking the door. Cordelia had pulled herself off the dildo and eased it out of Tarah, sending her on her way after the awkward ordeal.

\--

Later that night, Misty, Cordelia, Zoe, Mallory, and Coco were having a movie night in the living room. Misty, Cordelia, and Zoe were sitting on the couch with Cordelia in the middle. Mallory and Coco were sitting in the loveseat across from them. Five minutes after the movie started, Cordelia giggled and said, “I didn't expect you girls to pick ‘Aquaman’.”

Coco got a shit eating grin on her face, “Wellll...,” she dragged the word out, “it's not exactly about the movie. Jason Momoa's soo hot.”

Misty looked around to see the other four women smirking. Then, Mallory said, “I always thought Chris Hemsworth was hot as Thor.”

Misty tried to join in on the conversation. She asked, “Cordelia, who do you think is hotter Jason Momoa or Chris Hemsworth.” The older blonde turned her head to look at her, “Um...Jason Momoa.”

Misty didn't know why her answer had pissed her off a little bit. Before she could stop it, she replied, “Oh, right. You like brunettes.” She rolled her eyes and then stopped herself at the scrunched-up look Cordelia gave her, realizing too late that her comment had more snark to it than she had anticipated.

The other three witches' eyes were on them. Zoe, Mallory, and Coco proceeded to shoot each other weird looks at the unexpected comment, not knowing why Misty was throwing shade Cordelia's way.

A moment passed and Cordelia asked, “Misty, can I talk to you in the kitchen?”

\--

They were standing face-to-face. Cordelia was the first to speak, her voice was soft, unlike how Misty's previously was. “Earlier was awkward for you. I get that. It was awkward for me too. We're both adults. It's not like we were doing anything wrong. I just don't understand why you seem mad.”

The way Cordelia had used “we’re” to reference herself and Misty only to follow it with a “we” that referenced herself and the brunette made Misty green with jealousy. She angrily said, “I'm mad you didn't lock the door. That you were doing that in the first place.”

Cordelia's expression turned harsh. “Shh,” she shushed her, fearful that the other witches would hear if she didn't lower her voice. Misty saw that she'd made her mad, which was something she never wanted to do again. She lowered her voice and got rid of her bratty tone, “I'm more upset than mad because...” Misty hesitated before adding, “Because you only like brunettes.”

Cordelia stared at her out of disbelief. That, what Misty just said, made it sound like she was jealous. Surely that wasn't the case, “What?”

Misty tried to rationalize in her own brain that she was really going to tell her how she felt. She shook her head, too nervous to say it. So, she settled with, “I mean there was Hank and now...her. You only like brunettes.”

Cordelia felt a smile tug at her lips at how cute she was. “That's not necessarily the case.”

Misty froze briefly at the smile threatening to overtake Cordelia and at her response. She wasn't sure what to say next. She ended up deciding to say what had been on her mind all day. “I didn't know you liked girls.”

Cordelia's expression was more serious as she replied, “It's something I figured out after Hank. Don't get me wrong, I'm still attracted to men, but I've only been with women since.”

Misty thought about how well Cordelia had kept that concealed. She would've never guessed it. “Why didn't you tell anyone?” She wasn't sure the question had been entirely appropriate.

Cordelia's voice never wavered, “It's not something I'm ashamed of. I just don't go around broadcasting it. I am the Supreme, I don't think being transparent about my romantic life would be beneficial.”

“Oh. Then, why didn't you tell me or Zoe or Queenie?”

Cordelia stared into her eyes, trying to read her. “Misty, do you like me romantically?” The fear that erupted within Misty's eyes told her the answer. She grabbed Misty's hand gently, “It's ok if you do.”

Misty desperately wanted to tell her. She couldn't find the courage. “You have that other woman. Does it even matter?”

Cordelia replied, “Misty, her name's Tarah.” She decided not to torture her, she continued, “We're casual. We've only messed around three times, including today. I sent her home after you walked in on us. We're not serious, we're not even dating.”

Misty nodded as she found truth in those big brown eyes. She swallowed before finally putting it out there, “I do like you, Cordelia. I didn't tell you because I know you don't like me back, not how I like you anyway.”

Cordelia couldn't contain her giggle. Misty looked at her with furrowed brows. With a smile, Cordelia said, “Misty! I've always liked you as more than a friend. I used to flirt with you all the time when you first came here and we started working in the greenhouse together. You think a friend would call you ‘My Princess’ while stroking your cheek or hug you from behind?”

Misty felt herself blushing at the memories that had newfound meaning. “Oh.” Then, as she thought about it more, “I'm so stupid. I should've put that together. I could've had you a long time ago.” She giggled.

Cordelia brought her free hand up to stroke her cheek. “You're not stupid. You just missed the signals. When you never flirted back, I thought you didn't want me like that, so I stopped. I figured you probably didn't like girls and I didn't want to push too much.” 

Misty smiled. She suddenly had a disturbing thought. She motioned toward Cordelia's hand on her cheek with her eyes, “I don't want to ruin the moment, but are those the same fingers that were inside her?”

“Misty! I've washed my hands numerous times since then.” They both chuckled. Cordelia dropped her hand to grab one of Misty’s. “Come on, let’s go watch the rest of the movie.”

They went back in and sat down on the couch. Cordelia let go of her hand. Zoe asked, “Is everything alright?”

Cordelia looked at her with a smile, “Yes, everything’s fine.” Misty looked at Zoe, giving her a nod of agreement.

\--

The movie ended and the other three witches headed to bed. Cordelia took Misty’s hand again, pulling her up into a standing position with her. The way that Cordelia was looking at her made Misty feel all warm and fuzzy. Cordelia leaned in close and suggestively said, “I want you in my bedroom.”

Misty went from warm to hot as she pondered what could happen in there. She found herself saying, “Lead the way.” The smirk Cordelia gave her could only be described as sexual and borderline predatory. Cordelia started walking, gently tugging to Misty’s hand to get her to follow as they went up the stairs and to her room.

\--

The door shut behind Misty, Cordelia’s body being so close that it kept the younger witch pressed tight against the door. She visibly swallowed as Cordelia’s eyes bored into hers with an air of dominance in them. Cordelia got even closer as her arm reached out.

Misty thought she was going to touch her, but her hand went to the doorknob and turned the lock. Cordelia’s hand remained beside her, on the doorknob, as she leaned her body into hers and her lips were a mere inch in front of hers. “Better lock the door this time. I don’t want any interruptions before we’re finished,” Cordelia said in a seductive manner.

Cordelia brought her free hand to Misty’s hipbone, pressing her back firmly into the door. Cordelia gave into her desire and pressed her lips to the other blonde’s soft ones. She sensually moved her lips against the younger witch’s, coaxing her to do the same.

Misty moaned, the kissing having quite the effect on her along with the way she was being held. _Shit_…the way she was being held made her think Cordelia could throw her around and have her a quivering mess as she did whatever she wanted with her. She whimpered and grabbed onto Cordelia’s waist, finally letting herself touch her, when she felt a very talented tongue inside her mouth. She sucked on Cordelia’s tongue before massaging her own against it as she pondered what all that tongue could do in _other_ places.

Cordelia let her hand leave the doorknob to firmly hold Misty’s other hipbone, letting her other hand edge under the younger witch’s dress. When her hand hit the edge of her panties, she pulled her lips away enough to ask, “Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Misty was already breathing erratically, she nodded and breathily replied, “Yeah, so ok.”

Her hand tightened on Misty’s hip, pushing her into the door more harshly as she let her other hand push Misty’s panties aside. She made sure to have Misty in the middle of a hot kiss with her before she ran her fingers through her labia, going all the way up to her clit. She briefly rubbed the sensitive area as Misty shakily breathed through the kiss.

She was so wet for Cordelia already. So, Cordelia let her fingers trail back down her labia and teased her entrance. Misty’s hands came up to grab her shoulders as she whimpered from the touch. Cordelia sensually sucked on her tongue as she gently pushed two fingers inside of her.

Misty pulled her mouth away from Cordelia’s, moaning, “Oh, God,” at the initial insertion. Cordelia pulled her head back just enough to look into her needy, lust-filled eyes. Cordelia gently withdrew her fingers and pushed them back in. A whiney moan was drawn out of the younger witch, she gripped Cordelia’s shoulders harder.

Cordelia set a slow pace, enjoying the way Misty felt wrapped around her fingers. Misty was already shivering all over, so she seductively told her, “You feel so good, Misty Baby.” She got a desperate moan in reply. Cordelia kept fingering her, being slow but steady, feeling the increased wetness drip down her fingers.

She looked down, letting her hand on Misty’s hip grab the fabric of her dress, bunching it up around her waist. Her hand, while holding the bunched-up material, rested against the younger witch’s hip as she got a good look at the vagina that she was two fingers deep in. It looked _perfect_. Cordelia withdrew her fingers, getting a frustrated whine in protest, and met Misty’s eyes as she sucked them into her mouth. “Mmm,” Cordelia hummed around them. Tasting her was something else.

Misty was looking at her all wide-eyed, incredibly turned on at the action. She didn’t know if she could handle Cordelia, she was more experienced, and she knew everything to do to drive Misty crazy. Cordelia was so different than she had been when Misty first met her. She was still the same person, with the same values, beliefs, and most of the same character traits. Only now she was much more confident and dominant. Two traits that Misty thought would make this experience far more spectacular than it may have been if it would have happened a few years ago. She trembled when Cordelia slowly slid her fingers out and her voice came out raspy when she said, “You taste good. I’ll need to taste it straight from the source later. But right now, I want to be two fingers deep inside you again so that way I can feel you fluttering and squeezing around me.”

There was a whine just from her words. And when Cordelia pushed those two fingers back inside her, there was a more intense, high-pitched whine. Cordelia took in her pleased, content facial expression, then looked down at her wonderous work. Using her other hand, she eased Misty’s dress up more and said, “Take it off, Misty Baby.” Her thrusts never stopped as she watched the younger witch pull the dress over her head and drop it in the floor.

Cordelia took in her chest, which was clad in a simple white lacy bra. She gave an approving look as her eyes trailed down to the tight space her fingers were disappearing in over and over. She curled her fingers as she thrusted, knowing she’d hit the sweet spot when Misty moaned, “Oh, God!”

As she kept moaning, Cordelia eased her left hand back to the hooks of her bra. She had practice with ridding women of their bras, her hand unhooked it with ease. She encouraged the strap down Misty’s shoulder. She needed her to remove her death hold on her shoulders so she could fully get it off. “Let go of me, Baby.”

Misty’s hold on her was the only thing grounding her. She feared she would combust or float away if she let go, but she did it anyway because how could she refuse Cordelia when they were like this? As soon as Cordelia threw it in the floor, Misty’s hands were gripping onto her shoulders again. She felt Cordelia’s hand go back to her hip, which Misty found that she enjoyed the possessive touch. It made her feel protected.

“C-Cordelia,” she moaned loudly…very loudly. She knew the other witches would be able to hear it if they weren’t asleep, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. She knew she couldn’t hold it in anyway so there was no use to stress about it. The way those fingers curved inside her with every stroke inside was just too good to stay quiet through.

The way Misty’s breasts bounced as she had her way with her, had Cordelia working her fingers harder, faster. Wanting to make Misty cum so hard that she’d be reduced to mush. Curling and stroking that rough patch inside her so thoroughly.

“OH, Cordelia!” Misty moan was so loud, so intense, Cordelia knew every witch on the floor had to hear her name. Oddly enough it turned her on more. Usually, she tried to stay more on the quiet side and encouraged her lovers to do the same when they were fooling around at the Academy. And she’d done a damn good job because none of the other witches were aware that she’d even had sex since Hank. It was different with Misty; she was proud for everyone to know that she pleasured her so well.

Those dazed eyes, those soft pink lips parted…her face was hot as Cordelia egged her closer and closer to orgasm. Cordelia glued her thumb to that hard bundle of nerves, rolling it around as her mouth found the right side of Misty’s long, pale neck. She gentle nibbled and sucked on it, her intuition telling her that Misty didn’t want rough treatment on her neck.

Misty started shaking like crazy in her arms, legs feeling like they would give out at any second. Maybe that was why Cordelia had been pressing her back into the door since the beginning of this encounter. All the sensations were another level of amazing. “God, CORDELIA!” she half-moaned and half-screamed. Cordelia was a fucking expert. She was so great at knowing what Misty wanted even when she didn’t know herself.

Cordelia moaned, “Mmm,” against her neck. Misty tried to grab her tighter, but that was impossible, she was already digging in. The intensity was taking her breath away. Her lungs felt like they were constricting and then…“Holy shit, CORDELIA!” Her muscles deep inside her vagina were squeezing around Cordelia fingers…so fucking tightly…as pleasure ricocheted off every nerve ending in her body.

She kept going higher and higher, with Cordelia continuing her efforts to help her achieve as much pleasure as possible. Cordelia loved to feel that flutter, only this wasn’t a flutter, it was barely shy of a vise grip. The hold Misty’s body had on her digits was just loose enough so she could still move her fingers how they both wanted them to.

Cordelia’s mouth moved up to settle right below her jawline. Nudging Misty’s head back by pushing her nose up against the underside of it. Hearing a soft thud as Misty’s head landed on the door. She hummed on the soft skin as she kissed and sucked a bruise into it. She loved, absolutely LOVED, doing this to her. She had dreamed of doing this and now that she was able to, she was going to make sure Misty never forgot it.

She could feel how slick her palm was, the wetness dripping onto her wrist. Oh, she’d definitely be licking that off when Misty got through the waves of her powerful orgasm. Possibly the first out of a string of orgasms that she was hoping to put her through tonight. She felt one of Misty’s hands go to the back of her hair as she seemed to be shaking more fiercely.

“OH! HOLY SHIT!” It was a full on scream this time. Misty didn’t know so much pleasure was possible. “C-CORDELIA! OH! GOD, CORDELIA!” Fuck, how long was this going to last? It’s was the best feeling she’d ever had in her life and she would stay like this forever if she could. The only concern was that she was going to pass out from pleasure if it didn’t end soon.

One more tight clutch to Cordelia’s _super_ talented fingers, and she was coming back to her senses. Cordelia’s thumb laying off her clit as her fingers slowed down. Misty’s muscles letting loose, going slack as her orgasm passed. Cordelia’s mouth pulled away from the now-sensitive spot to brush against her cheek as she said, “You did great, Baby. So perfect.”

Misty pulled her head upright. She felt Cordelia ease her fingers out, feeling her own fluids running down her thighs. She could only imagine what kind of shape Cordelia’s hand was in. Surely, her fingers had to be pruned up like raisins. She had just had her so wet and her fingers were inside her for _so_ long. She quickly wondered how pissed the brunette, Tarah, had been when Cordelia had sent her home after Misty, thankfully, interrupted. Experiencing firsthand how amazing Cordelia was, she was willing to bet Tarah had been pretty fucking disappointed and _pissed_ at Misty for causing Cordelia to end their session early.

Cordelia’s face was still close, her breath hitting Misty’s cheek. Then, Cordelia pulled back so Misty could see her hand _dripping_ wet. Misty watched in awe as she slowly brought it up to her mouth and started licking her essence off. Cordelia’s eyes were dark as she hummed, “Mmm,” once again as she licked her up. Cordelia’s face was suddenly coming closer again, making Misty press back until her head was firmly against the door again, Cordelia’s dominance making her submit to her.

She could feel Cordelia’s breath on her face again. Cordelia whispered, “You taste like perfection.”


	2. Confidence Is Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short continuation.

“Oh, God,” the moan rumbled in her throat. After Cordelia had her way with her against the door, she’d given her a minute to breathe and then she’d pulled her over to the bed. Misty had been gently pushed down to her back and Cordelia had rid her of her panties that were now ruined. 

Cordelia was sitting up on her knees between Misty’s legs, flicking her clit with her index finger. She stared down at her angelic face, enjoying every second of the intimacy between them. Misty’s eyes had roamed down her body. When they met hers again, Cordelia seductively asked, “Do you hear that wet, clicking sound?”

Misty nodded, “Yeah.”

“That’s what I do to you.”

Oh, Misty knew that.

She felt her breathing pick up at how confident Cordelia was in her abilities.


End file.
